


A Full Morning in the Lab

by starrynights12



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Author is into omorashi and loves Re-animator, Dan doesn't know what knocking is, Dan is tired of his weird roommate, Herbert West Being Creepy (Re-Animator), Herbert nearly pees himself in front of Dan, Herbert uses reagent on himself, Inspired by Lab Spill by grey_matter, M/M, Now it's your problem, Omorashi, humiliation kink if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29447361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynights12/pseuds/starrynights12
Summary: Herbert takes notes on his failed guinea pigs experiment when he notices his bladder rapidly filling. When he finishes taking notes, it's not long before testing his bladder capacity becomes an experiment... all in the name of science of course.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A Full Morning in the Lab

It was a chilly yet bright spring day in Arkham, Massachusetts, but it's not like Herbert West had noticed as he had been in the basement lab all morning. Both his experiments on guinea pigs had failed but he was insistent on taking notes no matter the outcome. He kept writing but his mind began to wander. He knew that Dan would lecture him if he'd known that he hasn't slept in three days and instead opted to use reagent on himself or maybe he was aware being the observant scientist that he is. Dan might've just been grateful that he started drinking more water along with his reagent and daily coffee consumption. 

West shifted in his chair starting to become uncomfortable. It wasn't the chair by any means as Dan had recently bought him an office-style chair since he spent so much time invested in his work. He could feel fatigue threatening to take over his body and his mind. He sighed, setting his thick notebook on the table. He opened his mini-fridge and riffled through it for his diluted reagent. "Ah, there you are." He muttered. He rolled up his white dress shirt sleeve and stripped off his black tie to use as a tourniquet. He reached for a syringe and filled it with 10 cc's of the neon green serum. He flicked the syringe and injected it into his vein. He started untying his makeshift tourniquet letting the euphoric rush wash through his body making him feel alive. His thoughts were interrupted by the lab door opening. He tried to compose himself but with his heavy breathing and him fumbling to re-tie his tie and pull down his shirt sleeve, Dan quickly realized what he had done.

"God damn it West! Can't you just go to sleep like a normal person?" Dan asked in annoyance. "Why should I go to sleep Dan? To waste my precious time when I can be discovering the secrets to life and death?" He retorted a little louder than he intended. Dan couldn't help but notice the manic gleam in his eyes that he got whenever he was making a breakthrough in his work or had just used that God-forsaken substance on himself. Dan had to admit to himself that it was unnerving, to say the least. Dan just sighed in response not in the mood to argue with him. "I'm going to the store, do you need anything?" Dan asked. "Yes, actually, I have a list over here." He replied, grabbing the paper from nearby and handing it to him. 

West shifted in his chair, now realizing that his need for the reagent wasn't the only reason he was becoming restless minutes prior before Dan had come in. He noticed that the water and coffee were making its way to his bladder. He wasn't used to drinking so much water but he didn't consider that it would make much of a difference. The sensation, however, didn't stop West from taking another drink from his water bottle while uncrossing his legs and then recrossing them. Herbert's movements didn't go unnoticed. "West, do you need to take a break?" Dan asked. Herbert coughed in embarrassment. "P-pardon?" He asked. "Do you… need to use the bathroom?" Dan asked. "Of course not!" Herbert replied a little too quickly. "You're fidgeting." Dan laughed. "Cain, were you not going to the store? He snapped. Dan grabbed the lists and closed the door behind him.

He was only not using the bathroom because he needed to finish his work he told himself. Herbert realized that he should probably be embarrassed that Dan had noticed that he needed to urinate. He was a respectable-well that was debatable depending on who you ask-scientist who shouldn't be displaying his basic human needs to others. However, he did have to admit that it was tolerable- no amusing perhaps that he knew. He hated being teased but this situation was somehow different. "Oh yes, of course." He mumbled returning to finishing his notes. 

Herbert glanced out the window cursing under his breath. It was lightly snowing outside, which meant that he wouldn't be able to obtain another body until the snow had melted, lest he risk his footprints being used to track him down. There were two things that annoyed West about lingering winters, the first being the shoveling and the second being how it inconvenienced his work. He repositioned himself in his seat. Actually no, there was another thing that he hated about winter, the perpetually freezing air that crept in the basement cracks and dried his throat out. He drained the last third of his water bottle. Herbert frowned at how full his lower abdomen was beginning to feel. He had never realized how intense a full bladder could feel as he'd never really drank a lot of fluids at once due to his reagent giving him seemingly adequate hydration.

West finally finished taking his notes on the guinea pig experiment although it took him a markedly longer amount of time. He didn't have anything else he could do today. West restlessly leaned back in his chair scanning his table where he takes notes. He had two empty 16 oz water bottles and an empty 8 oz coffee mug. "Well, that explains it." He said to himself, almost forgetting everything he drank. He knew that he should probably go and relieve himself but something compelled him to stay. He could always take notes about this experience… simply to learn more about the human body. 

He grabbed his notebook, trying not to wince as he leaned forward. He couldn't help but think about how it would feel to press on his lower abdomen. He pressed three fingers on his right hand into his bladder. A sharp gasp escaped West's lips as he quickly tensed up. He expected the discomfort and how it would make it harder to hold it but what he didn't expect was an almost shooting wave of pleasure in such sensitive areas. He'd read in several medical textbooks that the human bladder presses on the prostate in males and the recently named g-spot in females but he couldn't believe that such a common occurrence for living creatures could be so… pleasurable to him.

West couldn't help but smirk as a thought crossed his mind. He knew that Dan wouldn't be home for a while and after all, he could use a cup of coffee. He got out of his chair and slowly walked up the stairs, trying not to disturb his bladder that he could feel with every step. The coffee pot was still resting on the counter. He poured the last 8 oz into his white ceramic mug and waited for it to reheat in the microwave. He found himself pacing the floor but he was determined to test his limits not to mention that the pressure wasn't exactly deterring him. "Is my abdomen slightly distended?" He asked out loud, looking down half smiling. The microwave beeped at the scientist who then retrieved his black coffee and went back down into the basement. He sat back down in his chair with an anatomy textbook. He loved how pleasant hot bitter coffee was especially when it was cold out in Arkham.

His bladder was yelling at him by now, distracting him from reading. He was writhing in his seat due to the pressure but he finished off the last of his coffee. He didn't think that he had ever had to go so bad before. He set his empty mug and anatomy textbook on the table. The jolt from leaning forward was almost too much for his body to handle. He grabbed himself through his black trousers as he sat back. He felt like he was about to leak in his pants and if he was being entirely honest with himself that thought thrilled him but he felt disgusted with himself at the same time. He was mortified that he- a scientist working on the cure for death was writhing and grabbing himself to keep his trousers dry but worst yet getting turned on by it.

"Herbert, I got t-" Dan abruptly opened the basement store. Apparently, he didn't take as long as he expected. Herbert quickly removed his hands, crossing his legs instead. "H-how many times do I have to tell you to knock D-Daniel?" He asked more embarrassed than annoyed. "Herbert, were you holding yourself?" Dan asked, descending the stairs. "Mind your own business." Herbert responded. West carefully stood up. "I knew you had to go!" Dan exclaimed. "I was busy working and then when I finished I started t-taking notes on my bladder capacity." Herbert stated. Dan picked up his notes frowning and Herbert was too desperate to go to stop him. "4 cups of water, 2 cups of coffee and you haven't relieved yourself in three hours starting when you first felt a slight urge? "Herbert, what the hell?" 

Dan asked not sure what to make of the situation. Before the shorter man could answer he noticed Herbert's distended abdomen as West leaned against the counter he was tightly gripping. "Your abdomen-" He started. "Y-yes, I'm quite aware." Herbert interrupted. Dan had rarely seen anyone with a bladder bulge at the hospital and the doctor instinct in him made him curious. He lightly traced his hand across it. Dan unintentionally pressed his thumb into it too hard when pulling away, making Herbert grab himself and accidentally let out an obscene moan that he thought he'd never hear from him. "Are you seriously aroused by this?" Dan asked incredulously. Before Herbert could respond he gasped as a quarter size wet spot appeared on his trousers. 

"Oh for god's sakes, go before you piss yourself." Dan replied handing him a pitcher hidden away in a box. "H-here?" He asked. "After everything you've done, this is what makes you nervous?" Dan asked laughing. A second later Herbert started urinating, rapidly filling the pitcher. Dan didn't know whether to be impressed or horrified as his stream kept going on forcefully and didn't stop until the pitcher was almost full. "Huh, seven cups, the average human bladder capacity is two, with it holding up to four at night." He commented casually before scribbling it down in his notebook. Dan couldn't help but notice his roommate's erection tenting in his pants. Of course, the little mad scientist has to have a weird fetish, should he even be surprised anymore? "Herbert, what the fuck? How did you even- I'm going upstairs." He could hear Herbert laughing smugly as he closed the door. Why do I stay here again? Dan asked himself.


End file.
